User blog:Jon23812/The 3rd iCarly Wiki Awards - Winners Announced
The 3rd iCarly Wiki Awards was a hit. Many attended and had a good time. One Singular Sensation and I hosted the awards. For the User categories, DevonAndersen received the most wins. If you won, please give a speech. You will soon get an award for winning. Show Categories Winners are listed in bold. Best Episode iGet Pranky *iReunite With Missy *iPilot *iKiss *iThink They Kissed Best Season One Episode iPilot *iGot Detention *iMight switch Schools *iDon't Want to Fight *iRue the Day *iWin a Date *iHatch Chicks *iHeart Art *iPromote Techfoots *iNevel *iSpy A Mean Teacher *iPromise Not to Tell *iWant a World Record *iHate Sam's Boyfriend Best Season Two Episode iKiss *iTake On Dingo *iChristmas *iFight Shelby Marx *iMake Sam Girlier *iMust Have Locker 239 *iTwins *iGo To Japan Best Season Three Episode iThink They Kissed *iQuit iCarly *iSaved Your Life *iSpeed Date *iMove Out *iCarly Awards *iWas a Pageant Girl *iBeat the Heat *iBelive in Bigfoot Best Season Four Episode iOMG *iSam's Mom *iGet Pranky *iGot a Hot Room *iStart a Fan War *iSam's Mom *iSell Penny T's *iPity the Nevel *iParty With Victorious Best Season Five Episode iGoodbye *iOpen a Restaurant *iGet Banned *iPear store *iShock America *iQ *iLost My Mind *iStill Psycho *iFind Spencer Friends Best Quote Freddie: "I love you." Sam: "I love you, too." *"I'll get my boobs!" - Spencer *"Gibeeeeeeeeehh" *"Why don't you two just pick up your forks and use them to jab each other in the eyes?!"- Carly *"You've always made me laugh...... and feel safe, show me that being a grown up doesn't mean you have to stop being silly, creative, and fun." - Carly *"Well, you are one... to me" -Carly iSYL *So I guess we're both insane (iLost My MInd) *"Happy Birthday!" - Guppy *"Wo bu zhi dao"- Carly, iQ *"I'm not slipping by choice! Stupid gravity" - Carly Shay, iQuit iCarly *"Look at you thinking outside the socks!"- Spencer *iStill Psycho when nora says "Gimmie some beak" *"I'm Carly, I'm Sam, and this is- oh wait, I'm Carly, I'm Sam, we were momentarily confused!" Favorite Season Season Three *Season One *Season Two *Season Four *Season Five Favorite Main Character Sam Puckett *Carly Shay *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay *Gibby 'Favorite Minor Character' Gibby (when he was one) *Nevel *Reuben *T-Bo *Mrs. Benson *Mandy *Principal Franklin *Wendy *Col. Steven Shay *Goopy Gilbert *Melanie Favorite Guest Star Jim Parsons *Jack Black *Emma Stone *Danielle Morrow *One Direction *Lean Thomas III *The First Lady Michelle Obama *Pawn Stars Favorite Minor Ship Spencer and Marty *Spencer and Marilyn *Carly and Adam *Spencer and Veronica *Spencer and Sasha *Creddiam *Spencer and Sam *Freddie and Wendy Silliest Ship Spish *Sam and Pie *Spencer and Mrs. Benson *Sam and Baggles *Baggles and Gibby *Sam/Sandwich Favorite Artwork By Spencer Bottle Bot *Sclupture With Many Moving Parts *Video Squirrel *Fof Hammers Saddest iCarly Moment "And this has been iCarly" *Group hug in iGoodbye *Carly and Sam hug in iGoodbye *Ending of iGoodbye *Montage in iGoobye *Carly and Spencer goodbye scene in iGoodbye *The Sam and Freddie breakup scene Funniest Episode iBelive in Bigfoot iGet Pranky *iPilot *iRue the Day *iOMG *iApril Fools *iKiss *iRocked the Vote *iTake On Dingo *iToe Fat Cakes *iStill Psycho *iSpeed Date *iLost My Head in Vegas Best Carly Moment I dont kiss like ululul. I kiss like a princess *"Oh come on Kyle! I don't lie when I'm kissing, huh?" and then looks at him flirtily and says "Huh?" and rasises her eyebrow *When the smart guy figured out she wasn't a genius like him in iQ *Her facial expression after watching the Tongue Boy video in iCarly Awards. *Singing in iDo *Flirting with the guy in iPear store *iBelieve in Bigfoot squirrel wrestling scene *Touching Freddie's hand and kissing Freddie in iGoodbye Best Sam Moment Using her buttersock *Freddie:how did...but you.....how could you....] Sam:You wanna finish any of those sentences,or...? *Victory dance in iSaved Your Life - "Momma wins! I blow my score ninja! I am the ULTIMATE ASSASSIN!!" *Her facial expression after watching the Tongue Boy video in iCarly Awards. *Beating up Jocelyn *Beating up Danan Bukowski *Voice change in iHalfoween *iTake On Dingo Buttersock scene *Defending Lervin from the bully in iBattle Chip *Helping Carly in iRescue Carly Best Freddie Moment Saving Carly in iSaved Your Life *Freddie:This isn't over! What's left? Freddie: I....Nothing. It's over (iPear Store) *"What are they gonna do, fire me?" in iGoodbye *Standing up against Valerie *Hosting the webshow in iBalls *Putting two fingers in his mouth and sticking them in Fleck and Dave's ears while they were arguing *Showing his picture in iPsycho Best Spencer Moment "I may be an idiot. But I'm not stupid" *Spastic money dance in iGot A Hot Room *Wearing Carly's jeans *Constantly making things go on fire in iPear Store *Getting rid of Trey when he tried to kiss Carly *The Squirrel catching on fire in iGoodbye *Giving Sam the motorcycle moment in iGoodbye *Earning Carly,Sam and Freddie a spot in the World Record book *Getting the trio out of Daka's contract *Giving all the insurance money to renovate Carly's room Best Seddie Moment Saying "I Love You" *iLove You Elevator Talk *iPear Store Ending *Freddie: "It's only 10:30." Sam: "Break up at midnight?" Freddie: "Works for me." *First kiss in iKiss *iOMG kiss *Working together in iPear Store *Kiss at the end of iCan't Take It *Freddie Saying Sam's opinion is important to him in iWill Date Freddie *Freddie helping Sam in iReunite with Missy *iThink They Kissed when Carly asks them if they enjoyed the kiss and they stand there awkwardly Best Creddie Moment Kiss in iGoodbye *"Bigfoot?" "How would Bigfoot know your name?" (iBelieve in Bigfoot) *iSYL kiss *Hug in iChristmas *Dance in iSpeedate *Horse Conversation Best Cam Moment Elevator hug in iGoodbye *When Carly patted down Sam while wearing a pink bunny suit *Sam reveals the cake frosting in iGoodbye. Carly: "You're a good friend." *Window-washer's platform scene in iQuit iCarly. *iQuit iCarly hug *Sam telling Carly about her kiss with Freddie in iThink they kissed *Hosting the iCarly Awards together *Sam giving Carly the remote in iGoodbye Best Gibby Moment "I thought Spencer's your dad? *"Don't shoot! I'm just a Gibby!" *Gibby watches the movie with Spencer's date in iLove You- *Fighting Nora in iPsycho *Understanding Reuben *Dancing in the middle of the Cheesecake Warehouse (iWin a Date) *Singing when people are vomiting *When he had a nghtmare about beeing late for an exam in iDream of Dance User Categories All Around iCarly Superfan DevonAndersen *Alica123 *CartoonPrincess *One Singular Sensation Funniest User PurpleCandyCaneXX *Alica123 *MirandaCosgroveFan13 *SpencerFanGirl123 *StraightACarlaay Best Fan-Fiction Writer Candycoateddoom *Godlovesusall *The Sam Puckett Biggest Fan Award - Seddie DevonAndersen *ObessiveSeddieDisorder *Purple255225 *Seddie4EverAlways *Seddiejathanfan Biggest Fan Award - Creddie CreddieCupcake *Godlovesusall *Lotstar *MirandaCosgroveFan13 *Sockstar1 Biggest Fan Award - Cam Mak23686 *DawnBTVS *The Sam Puckett Friendliest User Holy Chiz *CreddieCupcake *Seddiegirl808 *SpencerFanGirl123 Funnest User EpicnezzEmily *Alica123 *CartoonPrincess *PurpleCandyCaneXX *TaraBridgett Most Promising Newcomer Badelovah *Suvivor321 *UltraDizu Best Avatar PurpleCandyCaneXX *EpicnezzEmily *Jon23812 *SpencerFanGirl123 Most Typos on Chat Seddiafoeva *FreddieSeddieI'mReady *Holy Chiz Most Resourceful User DevonAndersen *CreddieCupcake *EpicFork *Mak23686 Most Missed User StraightACarlaay *Ar0n65 *Latersgee *Magicboots *Seddiegirl98 Best User Name SmartieTubesOnCatLegsMakeThemWalkLikeARobot *FreddieSeddieI'mReady *Otherworldly Poptart *PurpleStripedFudgeParole *Samlovesham Most Artistic Desu! Hihi *CreddieCupcake *Lotstar *Salior*Moon*Star *Tanya233 Most Dedicated User DevonAndersen *CreddieCupcake *Mak23686 Best Blog Series The Chizz Weekly *2 Girls, 1 World *iCarly Toons *Misadventures in Wiki Hell *Somnium Category:Blog posts